Insatiable
by ILikeTurkey
Summary: More smut with these two idiots.
"Natsu... _fuck"_

Gray moaned, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back, lavishing in the feeling of being fucked into by Natsu's hot, pulsing cock pushing into him deeper, making him think of nothing but _how damn good it feels to be filled by this man._

His thighs trembled as Natsu sped up his pace from the long, slow strokes to fast, hard snaps of his hips, growling and panting as he did so.

 _"Gray, shit-"_

Natsu grabbed Gray's hips with a bruising force, slamming his cock in deeper, hearing Gray choke on a groan below him. His mind was racing, thinking about h _ow fucking hot, and tight Gray was on the inside, how good he is._ He was caught between his thoughts and reality, not sure if was babbling out loud, and not giving a fuck even if he was. Natsu angled his hips slightly, sliding in deeper than before, making Gray's toes curl from the pleasure of his prostate being brushed over. His mind went blank, only thought focusing on Natsu's huge cock rubbing his walls, filling him in a way that he's never felt before. Right now, Gray's feeling so damn grateful to have fallen in love with this idiot.

Natsu pulled back, cock slipping out of Gray wetly, stroking himself languidly as Gray threw a questionable look from over his shoulder.

"...I want... I want you to ride me, Gray" Natsu finally said in between pants.

Gray nodded frantically and scrambled up to where Natsu laid himself out across the pillows, grabbing their discarded bottle of lube and slicking his hand a bit before stroking Natsu's cock a couple of times. He slung his right leg over Natsu's thighs and lined his cock to his hole before sliding home in one go, pushing out a sigh. Gray looked down at Natsu, breath hitching when fierce emerald eyes shone brightly back up at him. Gray couldn't help himself, he leaned down and took the dragonslayer's lips in a chaste kiss, chuckling to himself when Natsu followed him with his lips, wanting more. Gray placed his palm on Natsu's chest, silently urging him to lay back, and ground his hips in a downward motion, hearing the man beneath him hiss in pleasure. He rose on his knees and repeated the motion, sliding back down and taking every inch of Natsu's cock, mouth falling open in a soft, wordless moan. He set a pace that worked for both himself and Natsu, pulling himself up and sliding down with both hands firmly planted on the hard, tanned chest below him.

Natsu looked up at Gray, enraptured in the beauty unfolding before him, watching as the broad expanse of Gray's chest heaved, mouth hanging open, cobalt colored eyes looking down at him through heavy lids. Natsu found his hands digging bluntly into Gray's sides, slamming his hips upward, tearing an audible whimper from Gray.

"Oh fuck, _oh Gray-"_

If Natsu had any self-restraint, its been shattered now, cock pistoning into Gray as it were meant to be there, closing up any spaces, filling him from the inside out. Gray cried out, unable to suppress his moans as he jostled about in Natsu's lap, full body shuddering as Natsu fucked into him _so damn good._

Gray felt Natsu switching their positions, laying him onto his back, gaining more leverage to fuck him faster and harder, _deeper._ The angle was perfect, Natsu slamming into his prostate with every snap of his hips, turning Gray into an incoherent, sobbing mess. He was getting close and couldn't find his voice, but Natsu always knew when Gray was about to lose it. He grabbed Gray's cock, pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts, and leaned down, planting sloppy open-mouth kisses to Gray's neck before whispering into his ear.

 _"Let it go, Cum for me, babe."_

And as if on cue, Gray came. Spilling over Natsu's hand and lower abdomen with a drawn out moan, immediately going limp as the other finished, cumming inside his lover with his name on his tongue. Natsu pulled out and slumped down next Gray, basking in his post-coital high with closed eyes and harsh breaths. A warm silence stretched over the two comfortably before Gray sat up and looked down at Natsu, a filthy grin on his lips.

"Ready to go again?"

Natsu's eyes snapped open and a devious grin etched into his expression.

 _"Hell yeah I am."_


End file.
